Interviews With the Cast of Yugioh!
by melodicmoonstar89
Summary: Melody Kaiba and her adopted stepsister, Amanra, are interviewing the characters of Yugioh! Find out what the characters are thinking. Some information from the Japanese version.
1. Chapter One: Yugi

Hello. It's time for an interview with the stars from Yu Gi Oh! The interviewee is Melody Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's younger sister. And our first welcome guest is… Yugi Moto!

"Hello, Yugi. We are here today to drain any sort of information from your brain that may be interesting to other people. First-" Melody says.

"Um… why did you say 'we' when there's only one person here?" Yugi asks.

"Don't be silly. You should know Amanra's behind the camera." Melody states. A tall girl with black hair and seafoam colored eyes pops up.

"Mel, I'm not behind the camera." The girl, Amanra, says.

"Well, then, who is?" They get up and look. Behind the camera is one Bakura.

"Hello. I hope you don't mind. I thought that the two of you would prefer to be on the stage interviewing rather than have one behind the camera." Bakura tells them.

"Oh that's nice and thoughtful of you. But, next time, will you tell one of us. I was afraid I was going to find one of Marik's shadow puppets back here." Melody says with a shudder.

"It could have been worse. We could have always found Seto back here." Amanra tells the girl.

"True. We can't have that. It'll be his turn for an interview soon enough. Let's get on with the interview." Melody tells Amanra. She turns to where Yugi was sitting to start the interview. "Yugi! Where did you go? It's just a harmless little interview."

Yugi talks with his voice muffled, "I'm not coming out. I know how much you like to torment people on camera."

"Who, me?" Melody asks innocently.

"I think he means me." Amanra states.

"Oh, come on. You know you can trust me. I won't let her torment you." Melody tells Yugi. She thinks, "Not too much, anyway."

Yugi comes out of hiding. "Alright, I'll do this interview. Just, don't do or say anything embarrassing."

"Never." Melody says. A halo appears over her head

"Not in a million years." Amanra states. Another halo appears

"I don't believe you, Amanra. But, I guess I can usually trust Melody." Yugi tells them.

"Ok. Now, you know that you have to answer these questions truthfully, ok." Melody informs him.

"And if not… heh heh heh…" Amanra trails off, leaving everyone to use their own imaginations.

"And don't worry. We won't show this to anybody." Melody reassures Yugi.

"Then, why have the interview? It seems kind of pointless to have if you won't show anybody." Yugi replies.

"Because. It's right after a major battle to save the world and we want you to be able to look back on what you are feeling now and learn from it." Amanra informs him.

"Exactly. If you want us to show it, that's just fine. If you don't want us to, the only way is for someone to hack into one of our computers and steal the information. Or just brainwash Bakura, who's behind the camera." Melody tells him, while writing down the rules of the interview to tell everyone else.

"What! Bakura?" Yugi asks.

"Hi, Yugi. I decided to become the cameraman." Bakura tells him calmly.

"But… I thought…" Yugi starts.

"We won't show it to anyone, but they can still watch it. But, don't worry about anything. No one else is in this room except the 4 of us." Melody, again, tries to reassure him.

Amanra's getting a little impatient. "Enough talking! Now, Yugi, tell us, what's your name and age for the records?"

"Ummmm… I'm almost 16 and I'm in 10th grade." Yugi tells them.

"Just out of curiosity, how tall are you?" Melody asks.

"With or without my hair?" Yugi asks

"Whichever one you feel like giving, I guess" Amanra tells him.

"Alright. I'm… 5'1'' with my hair." Yugi tells them.

"Really? Jeez, I was taller than that in 5th grade." Melody thinks out loud.

"I thought you weren't tormenting?" Amanra teases her adopted stepsister.

"Knock it off, Amanra. I'm not tormenting, merely stating the facts." Melody retorts. She asks, "So, everyone is wondering, how did you feel when you first completed the Millennium Puzzle?"

"When I first completed it, Yami took over right away, remember?" Yugi replies.

"Oh, yeah! I remember asking that question at another time." Melody thinks for a second. "So, let's rephrase that question. How did you feel when you first realized you finished the puzzle?"

"Well, I was pretty happy. I had spent around 8 years working on this thing and finally, one night after having a really bad day, I finished it. Then Joey and I became friends." Yugi says.

"We're gonna skip a bit since you don't know much about when Yami first started appearing. So, what were your first thoughts when you met Kaiba?" Amanra asks with interest.

"At first I thought he was nice," -Melody coughs- "but then he stole my Grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon. That was one of his favorite cards. Then, I can't remember what happened next." Yugi replies.

Melody states, "Because Yami possessed you because he hit you, didn't he? What did you think about Shadi when you first met him?"

"I thought he was weird! When I first saw him, he was standing over a mummy and crying! Then he told me that there was another "me". So, that was pretty much it. Then I was mad because he was possessing my friends." Yugi tells them.

Amanra comments, "I thought you never got angry with anyone? I mean, you seem so cool and in control."

"Well, I have my breaking moments."

"Well, I'm not even going to ask what you thought of Mokuba when you first met him. He can tell me that fun experience later. So, getting along, what did you think when you first met me?" Melody asks.

"Ummmm… that you were special? The Millennium Puzzle glowed briefly the first time we met. Then, when we were at Duelist Kingdom, you weren't affected by the evil spirit courtesy of Bakura's Millennium Ring when he dragged us all to the Shadow Realm, so then I knew there was something. Then everything happened and it turned out you were…" Yugi starts to say.

Melody cuts in, "Ok, we don't need you to go farther. Later, Amanra and are gonna interview each other."

"We are? Since when?" Amanra asks in surprise.

"Since no one knows who we really are, we should have ourselves be interviewed. But, we need the important people done first."

"Ok… hey! Yugi, don't leave! We're not done!" Amanra exclaims. She goes and grabs Yugi who was trying to sneak away.

"Can you hurry up and finish this? I have some errands to run." Yugi informs the two.

"Ok. Yugi, how did you feel when you realized there was another presence inside of you?" Melody asks.

"Well, I was pretty surprised. I mean, I had been blacking out for periods of time for a while, a lot of times when I was dueling, so to find out that through the powers of the Millennium Puzzle I could get a second spirit was surprising. How would you feel?" Yugi asks, meaning for it to be a rhetoric question.

Melody doesn't see it as one. "I would think it was kinda cool. I mean, think of all the talks you could have when you couldn't fall asleep. And in your duel against Pegasus, when the power of the Shadow Realm had you out cold, Yami saved everyone's butts. I never thanked you for that, did I?"

"Ummmm… yes you did, actually." Yugi informs her.

"Ok."

Amanra asks, "How did you feel when you defeated Pegasus?"

"I was pretty happy. I had saved my Grandpa and both of the Kaiba brothers…" Yugi starts off.

Melody cuts him off. "And me as well. If you hadn't beaten Pegasus, he and the Big 5 would have been after me because I could have also inherited Kaiba Corp."

Amanra looks at her. "Good point."

"But, did Kaiba have you down as an heir before hand?" Yugi asks her.

Melody replies, "Actually, our stupid moron stepfather never took me off. He thought I was not gonna be alive anyway, so he didn't take me off. He also thought it would look suspicious."

Amanra mutters, "Stupid moron."

Melody asks, "Anyway, how did it feel to be the subject of Marik's bizarre stalking?"

"What do you mean?" Yugi asks in bewilderment.

"Well, he must have been following you for a while to know you had the Millennium Puzzle." Melody elaborates.

"That was irritating. He wouldn't leave me alone. You know, I didn't have one duel in that tournament that wasn't against one of his rare hunters. Then he possessed Joey and Tea. That was upsetting to me. That duel was hard. It was a relief to finally put an end to him." Yugi tells.

"The question we all would like to hear: How did it feel to beat Kaiba yet again in a tournament that he sponsored?" Amanra asks with an evil smile.

Yugi is questioning the smile. "It was pretty much like any other victory except it was Kaiba. I would kinda like to feel like he's become more of a friend to us." Yugi says.

"Hmmmmm… How did you feel when the Seal of Oricalcos took your soul? I mean, that was hard to watch." Melody states.

"Well, at first I was angry that Yami played it. Then I was watching him struggle like that and realized that the choice was never his to make and that the stone had altered his brain." Yugi replied.

Amanra asks, "Were you happy to get back to your body again?"

Melody replies for him. "Isn't that kind of a stupid question? Who wouldn't be happy?"

"Good point." Amanra says in response.

Yugi asks, "Are you done?"

Melody tells him, "Yes, with you. Can we talk to Yami now?"

"What! Why?" Yugi exclaims in surprise.

"We have some questions to ask him…" Amanra tells him.

Yugi sighs. "Alright. But, I warn you he doesn't take kindly to me forcing him out."

Melody says, "Oh, well. Send him out anyway!"

Yugi sighs again. "I really need to get some things done. But, alright." The Millennium Puzzle starts to glow.

**Sorry if you've already read this. I had to change some things. I think I actually like it better now.**


	2. Chapter Two: Yami

The next person to be interviewed is the spirit who duels within the Millennium Puzzle, Yami.

Yami has taken the place of Yugi.

Yami tells them, quite plainly, "I was watching that. You know, I don't like coming out unless there's a duel."

"Well, you know that you were out before and there wasn't a duel." Amanra points out.

"Yugi wasn't here either. That was when his soul was taken away…" Yami informs her.

Melody stops the pointing out contest, "Speaking of that, what was that like? I mean, all you can remember is sharing a body with Yugi and poof! He was gone."

Yami looks at her, "Were my tears not enough?"

"We know you were upset and felt empty, but it wasn't your fault. The Stone corrupted you. But, it must have felt strange being out all the time and being alone." Amanra says.

"Yes, it was strange having that feeling of loneliness. It would have been fun, maybe, if his soul hadn't been taken in the process." Yami says, more to himself then Amanra and Melody.

"So, we know at first you were a, excuse me for being blunt, a maniac. You know how many people were sent to the hospital during that." Melody says accusingly.

Yami says, with no emotion, "Well, they were nuisances to society or bullies, so there was no loss."

"Be glad they couldn't identify you by your hair. You have a pretty unusual hairstyle. There must only be two people that can have that hairstyle." Amanra comments.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Yami says, sort of angrily.

"There's nothing wrong with it. It's just that, it's very… interesting." Melody says quickly.

"Mmm-hmmm…" Yami trails off.

Melody thinks a topic change needs to be in place. "So, when you come out, do you get any taller?" She asks.

Yami, surprised about the topic change since so many people ask him about that, answers, "In the beginning, no, there was no size difference. Lately, I have been getting a little taller when I come out."

Amanra cuts in. "We forgot to ask about when Kaiba was trying to kill Yugi!"

"Oh, shit!" Melody exclaims. " We forgot all about that!"

Yami is silent for a moment, then answers, "Ummmm… he says that it was not fun. Especially when the blocks in the one room almost crushed Tristan."

Melody replies with a, "Well, hopefully it wouldn't be fun." She thinks for a moment, then asks, "Say, can you tell us who he likes?"

Yami talks to Yugi for a minute. "He says he's not going to give out that information."

Amanra doesn't like this answer. "Damn."

"What were you going to do, tease him about it later?" Melody asks her.

"Maybeee…" Amanra replies.

"And that is why he won't tell you." Yami tells Amanra.

"Oh, well. What were you thinking when you dueled my brother at Duelist Kingdom? You almost killed him!" Melody exclaims.

Yami is surprised about the abrupt change in subjects again. "Ummmm… I guess I was thinking more about Yugi's grandpa at the time. Besides, it's not like we knew about him being your brother at the time."

He points out.

Amanra looks at Melody and asks, "How long did you keep it a secret from everyone?"

Melody thinks for a moment. "A little while, actually."

Yami answers for her, "We only found out when she saw him lose against Pegasus and lose his soul."

Melody is lost for words for a moment. "Ummm… This isn't about me! It's about you!" Yami sighs.

Bakura from behind the camera says, "I think this is more interesting, actually."

Amanra tells him, "She'll get her turn later. Yami, how did you feel when Yugi suggested the brain switch in your duel with Pegasus?" She asked.

"I was surprised by how right he was about the whole thing. He was very perceptive of the situation." Yami replies.

"Nice. I know you where upset when his soul was out of commission for a little while, so I won't ask about that. How did you feel when we were up against our evil stepfather in the virtual realm?" Melody asks, skipping almost the entire Battle City Tournament.

Yami replies, "That was a hard time, too. The time when I was dueling Noa for Kaiba, that was stressful."

"I know it was stressful for more than just you." Amanra says.

"Huh?" Yami asks, surprised.

Amanra says, "Just look at Melody. Her brothers…"

Melody cuts her off. "Ahem! I am here you know. We're supposed to be interviewing Yami, but the conversation keeps coming back to me!"

Yami sighs. "Fine…"

Melody: How did you feel when you were dueling Marik in the Shadow Realm and the rules he added.

"I was glad the connection between Yugi and I was kept. I was also thankful for the card Kaiba gave me." Yami said after a moment of thought.

Melody thinks for a moment. "I guess I don't have anymore questions. You, Amanra, Bakura?"

"I have one. Were you surprised to find out that Yugi didn't have any idea about you?" Bakura asks.

Melody looks over at him. "Good one, Bakura!"

"I was surprised. I thought Yugi knew like I did. The first time our consciousness merged was when we dueled Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom. He didn't become aware of another person until we dueled Bakura in the Shadow Realm and our souls were separated." Yami answered.

Amanra starts, "I think-"

Melody interrupts her with another question. "Was it the time with the role playing game or when the others were put into cards?"

Yami answers simply, "The role playing game."

Melody looks at Amanra and says, "Now, Amanra, it's a wrap. Yami, do you have anything to say to your fans?"

Yami says with out a moment of thinking, "Believe in the heart of the cards."

Amanra hits her head, "How did I know that was coming."

Yami looks a Melody and says, "Yugi wants to say something to his fans."

Melody replies with an "Ok."

There's a bright gold light and Yugi replaced Yami.

Melody looks closely at Yugi. "Yami does seem taller."

Yugi takes it offensively. "Hey! Can I say it now?"

"Sure." Amanra says.

Yugi thinks for a moment. "If Yami will be an example, don't dwell too much on the past. It will do no good to second doubt yourself."

Bakura says, "Nice. Well, that's a wrap. We'll see you later."

**Next to be interviewed will be my character, Melody. If anyone has any ideas, or any suggestions for changes to these first two chapters, I will take them. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter Three: Melody

"And now we're back with Amanra and Melody. They're going to be interviewing… who are you going to interview next?" The announcer asked.

"Good question." Melody answered.

"We don't know where anyone is." Amanra replied.

"You could interview each other now." Bakura suggested.

Melody looks at Amanra. "Do you want to now?" She asked.

"Sure. But, I'm sure everyone else is interested in what you can tell us." Amanra pointed out.

"Alright. My name is legally Melody Kaiba…"

"What's your former last name?" Amanra asks

"My parents died before I could learn it." Melody easily replied

"That explains why Gozaboro Kaiba is your stepfather." Amanra says to herself.

"Yeah." Melody answered, thinking Amanra was talking to her. She goes on, "My mom died after Mokuba was born. Our dad passed away 3 years later. For 2 years, we lived with an aunt until our inheritance was spent. After, we were plopped into an orphanage. For 3 years, we lived with the fear of being separated from each other. The whole time, Seto was perfecting his chess skills. To this day, I'm the only person to beat him. Seto and I would watch his matches on the TV all the time. We would then play out the moves and that way we figured out his strategies and way of thinking on the field." Melody trailed off.

"Then Kaiba beat him at chess." Amanra prompted.

Melody looks at her. "Yes. Mokuba always thought Seto had cheated at the game. But, the truth was that he won fair and square. Kaiba adopted all three of us. It was the biggest mistake of our lives."

"Why?" Bakura asks.

Amanra starts, "Because he was a bas-"

Melody interrupts her. "Because Kaiba was abusive. It was soon discovered that I was as sharp as Seto, so Kaiba started putting us both through the accelerated home schooling. It involved staying up until midnight and being whipped if we started to sleep. It was harsh. Mokuba tried to make it easier for us by giving us pictures and giving us duel monster cards. If it wasn't for that wrong turn, we would never have had any problems."

"What wrong turn? We know you were separated, but why?" Amanra asked curiously.

Melody, who had been sort of staring in space, looks right in her eyes. "Because I got lost one day and I discovered the computer."

"You mean…" Amanra starts.

"I discovered what happened to Noa after his accident. Kaiba must have kept some sort of security on the door, because he came racing down. He shipped me away to a… camp in Egypt." Melody stated.

Amanra slaps a hand to her forehead. "Oh, so you were kind of raised in Egypt. That makes sense now."

"Luck was on my side, though." Melody said. "I met Shadi and he became my teacher. He could feel that I, too, had a connection with the past. So, I studied hieroglyphs and tablets."

"So, that's how you were able to read the tablets in the museum and I couldn't read all of them even thought I studied them, too." Amanra said.

Melody says cheerfully, "Yup. A few months ago, I heard of an Intercontinental Duel Monsters Tournament. I left Shadi to go thinking I would be able to find Seto. I was successful. I saw Pegasus, so I was careful not to say anything around him. I waited for Pegasus to go and give the kid the victory. I called him by his childhood nickname. He turned around and saw me. He froze, then mouthed my name. I nodded and he got up and left, giving his regards to Pegasus."

Amanra fake sniffles. "I think I'm gonna cry…"

"This is a touching story." Bakura commented.

Melody continues. "So, I left too. We met up in the front lobby. He was looking around. I didn't wait for him to find me. I ran up to him and hugged him. Then we left for home."

Amanra thinks for a second. "How could he have known it was you? I mean, the nickname isn't enough to convince him of anything." She said.

Melody nodded. "True. But, we look a lot a like. I remember Tea telling me after they found out that she had thought we were siblings, but she didn't want to say anything. I was also wearing the necklace he and Mokuba made me for my 9th birthday. I'm wearing it now. –it's a green and blue beaded yarn-like necklace- So, we went back and caught up on what happened. Except, I didn't tell him about my magic or about Noa."

Amanra looks at her in amazement. "Wow. I never knew that was your story."

Melody thinks for a second before saying, "You know, if we allowed people to just talk like this, we may get more information about them. Too bad we already let go of Yugi. But, we got quite a bit of information out of him."

"She has a point." Bakura comments.

"So, when did you meet up with Yugi and the others?" Amanra asked.

Melody thinks. "I thought it would be a good idea if I kept the secret just between Mokuba, who was happy I was back, and Seto. So, I enrolled as a 10th grader and lied about the year I was born. I ended up being put in Yugi's class. I had never been to a school before, so they asked Tea if she could show me around. We became friends and so I got to meet the others."

Amanra was a bit surprised about this information. "So, how old are you?"

"I just turned 15 a couple months ago."

"So, you're the youngest out of all of us." Bakura comments.

Melody's eyes narrow a bit. "And? You're point would be?" She trails off.

Amanra sighs. "No fighting. So, you turned into a tomboy I'm guessing. How did the others figure out who you were?"

Melody answers without bothering to think the answer through. "When Mokuba came out and he didn't have his soul, I took a deep intake of breath. They didn't think anything of it, but then things were getting bad. My breathing became to get faster because with the use of my magic, I was able to tell Seto wasn't going to make it. When he lost, he looked up at me and said "I'm sorry". Then his soul was taken. I fell to my knees and started crying. Not until I was sure Pegasus was gone."

Amanra asks, "Isn't it true that's one of the only times you've cried in the past 10 years?"

Ye- Hey! You hacked into the diary I have on the computer." Melody accuses.

"Who, me?" Amanra asks, getting a halo over her head.

Melody grumbles. "Good thing all I put are events and not what I'm thinking. But, yes, it was. They were all worried of course. Joey made me angry by saying something about me being a girl he'd dumped. I yelled, "Stupid! He's my brother!" That sure shocked them."

"I'm sure." Amanra states.

Melody thinks for a second. "And Pegasus over heard me anyways. So, he knew he had another problem."

Amanra states the obvious. "So, you were pretty happy when Yugi freed them all."

"Yup."

Amanra thinks for a second for a question. "I heard that along with Mokuba, you were supposed to be bait for Seto when Lomis and Umbra kidnapped him."

Melody has to think because of the change in subject. "Yeah. I knew if I went, there'd be problems. So, I waited until we were flown over Seto to cut the rope with a little pocket-knife in the fold of my pants."

Amanra looks at her incredulously. "Who keeps a pocket knife in the fold of their pants?" She asks.

Melody shrugged. "It worked. I was able to cut myself free and went to cut Mokuba free, but they cut my rope. I flew into Seto. He caught me and we went to the twisted duel. Then all the fun dueling happened."

Amanra jumps a little bit, noticing her sarcasm at the end of the sentence. "Ok. So were you surprised to find out that your powers came from the latent Leviathan?"

Melody nodded. "That was a bit shocking. It was even more shocking to find out that Darts didn't even notice until I broke the seal in anger that one time."

"You broke the seal of Oricalcos?" Amanra states.

Melody rubs her hands through her hair. "Yeah, in that final duel when Seto lost. I lost my temper at losing him again and my power raged."

"How do you explain the cross between the two powers? I mean, Seto is the descendant of an Egyptian Priest and you had powers connected to the Oricalcos." Amanra observes.

Melody shrugged off the question. "Maybe the lines crossed between ancient Egypt and a survivor in the war of Atlantis. I mean, no one has been able to explain it to my satisfaction. Not that too many people have tried."

Amanra claps her hands. "Alright. I think that's enough for the moment. Ah, look at the timing! Our next victim."

Someone was coming down the hall towards the interviewers.


End file.
